For the dancing and the dreaming
by Nagi w
Summary: La historia no contada sobre algunos hechos que hicieron a Valka ser cómo es hoy en día. La historia de un amor que no cesa a pesar del largo tiempo de separación entre los amantes.


**Primero que todo, para evitar malentendidos, en este fic hay spoilers de Como entrenar a tu dragón 2, si no has visto la película, seguramente no te interese mucho algo que puede estropearte parte del argumento. Si la has visto... ¿enhorabuena por poder leerlo?. Como sea, por favor, disfruta.**

**Disclamer: Como entrenar a tu dragón (1 y 2) pertenecen a Cressida Crowell y a Dreamworks, yo no sería capaz de hacer algo tan genial, solo... me aprovecho del trabajo ajeno para crear este tipo de cosas(?) **

El Gran Salón brillaba por la actividad en la que se veía inmerso. Los jóvenes vikingos gritaban y bebían a partes iguales, los mayores contaban sus batallitas a los más pequeños, que les miraban con los ojos lleno de ilusión, soñando con ser un cazador de dragones, soñando con rajar la garganta de un Nadder, o incluso hacer temblar a un Pesadilla Monstruosa.

Valka se encontraba sentada junto a su padre y a su hermano, que comentaban anécdotas con otros hombres, buscando ser ellos los vencedores de un juego de virilidad que llevaba generaciones existiendo. Buscaban ser los más fuertes, los más hombres entre los hombres. Poner en alto su apellido, ya de por sí prestigioso por la proximidad de la familia al jefe de la tribu. Por otra parte, su madre había ido a atender un parto, por lo que no podía entretenerse hablando con ella. Había insistido en acudir al parto, pero al parecer se había complicado -de ahí que hubiesen llamado a su madre- y aún no estaba preparada para ese tipo de situaciones, a pesar de haber auxiliado en varias ocasiones antes.

Las jóvenes adolescentes, por lo general bravas y sedientas de sangre de dragón, miraban a los chicos, preguntándose cuándo estaría lista la música, si el chico de sus sueños -por lo general el mejor amigo del sucesor en jefe de la tribu, o el mismo sucesor- le sacarían a bailar... Las vikingas no eran muy dadas a los romances, ni a las aventuras amorosas, en comparación con esas chicas romanas que se preparaban para ser cortejadas, pero eran de carne y hueso, y siempre había algún joven vikingo que las hiciese soñar cosas cursis.

Valka no era la excepción, miraba también a ese joven que inundaba sus sueños con músculo y sonrisas tímidas. No se consideraba superficial, pero debía reconocer que el chico que le gustaba era el más hombre de la tribu. No sólo había matado a más de diez dragones antes de los veinte años, su última captura había consistido un Pesadilla Monstruosa, uno de los dos dragones más difíciles de matar del mundo conocido. Ella no estaba a favor de matar dragones, ni mucho menos, solía pensar que una tregua con ellos era viable, aunque no era capaz de expresar sus palabras en alto, sabía bien lo que le dirían todos "ellos han matado a centenares de los nuestros", "años de sangre derramada no se solucionan a base de sueños infantiles".

Notó que el chico, que después de su última captura se había ganado el apodo de "Estoico el Inmenso", se dirigía hacia su mesa. No era de extrañar, su padre era el hombre de confianza del actual jefe, y su hermano era uno de sus dos mejores amigos.

-¿Cómo lo estáis pasando hoy, gente? -preguntódirigiéndosee al padre de la chica, en especial- y tu, hermano, a ver si sacas a bailar a alguien esta noche, muchas de las chicas te están poniendo caras -hablaba con una despreocupación típica de el. Siempre se aseguraba de que hasta el miembro más pequeño del salón lo pasase bien. Se desvivía por su pueblo, lo que era una de las razones de que Valka se hubiese fijado en él.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, Estoico, Darson te ha guiñado el ojo dos veces. Y eso que por lo que se oye está prometida con Hofferson.

-Tres veces, Snotlout, y sí. Entre nosotros -guiñó un ojo a los cuatro adultos que lo miraban, entre ellos el mayor Snotlout. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta aún de la presencia de la adolescente, lo que la incomodaba un poco- será la primera ceremonia que oficie yo mismo. Aunque padre se niega a darme el mando de la tribu sin una prometida.

Fue entonces cuando la vikinga se removió con cierto nerviosismo. Se habíanoídoo rumores en casa, y sabía que su padre quería ofrecer la mano de su hija en matrimonio. Eso la molestaba, no quería casarse por compromiso a pesar de que fuese el chico de sus sueños. Por suerte su padre no tuvo oportunidad de ofrecerla, la música comenzó a sonar antes de eso.

-Menos mal, creí que no empezarían nunca -Estoico, volviéndose hacia Valka, le ofreció la mano, a la vez que comenzaba a silbar- Es mi canción favorita, ¿quieres bailar?

-Si no hay más remedio... -contestó ella ocultando de forma bastante pobre su radiante sonrisa, que luchaba por mostrarse al mundo. Solía comportarse de forma dramática y con cierto sarcasmo, algo nada normal entre la gente del pueblo.

No era la primera vez que bailaba _esa_ canción con él. Era la tercera vez, no como si las estuviese contando. Tenía que reconocer, a regañadientes, que cuando él la sacaba a bailar le hacía tener tontas ilusiones, ilusiones como que alguien tan prestigioso en la aldea como Estoico el Inmenso podía fijarse en ella como algo más que una hermana. Notaba sus músculos moverse al son de la canción, notaba sus brazos fuertes, mientras ella giraba sobre sí misma, acercandose y alejandose. Notaba como la canción calaba en sus huesos, se sentía más que identificada.

Uno de sus sueños más repetitivos consistía en él, llegando de una batalla, lleno de sangre, con sus tropas alegres por la victoria. Ella había pasado largos meses preocupada pues su hermano y su marido -en el sueño- no llegaban. Y entonces él hacía aparición, en el puerto, con una sonrisa más grande que la propia aldea. La abrazaba abordando su pequeño cuerpo, que contaba con una abultada tripa.

El sueño cambiaba, siempre tras esa imagen. Estaba en una cueva, había estado años, muchos años, lejos de las dos personas a las que más amaba, su marido y su hijo. Y entonces ambos, en el mismo día, la encontraban. Estoico comenzaba a silbar. Ella estaba dolida, no creía que fuese justo que la perdonaran con tanta facilidad, había huido de casa. Pero Estoico había comenzado a cantar la canción, su voz iba apagándose, creyendo que ella no correspondía, cosa que estaba bien lejos de la realidad. Correspondía, seguía amándole, más de lo que pudiese expresar con palabras. Simplemente no se perdonaba a sí misma lo que había hecho. Pero Estoico la había perdonado enseguida, Estoico insistía en volver a como estaban antes... Si era lo que él quería eso haría. Por eso había arrancado a cantar. La canción se animaba y ella era feliz como no lo había sido en veinte años. Entonces el sueño acababa, con ella abrazada a su marido, a su hijo y a un muy desmejorado Bocón.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esos sueños desgarradores, al fin y al cabo sólo eran sueños. No sabía que ambas escenas se reproducirían, casi con total fidelidad, años adelante. Se esforzó por disfrutar el momento, lo cual no era nada difícil. Fue entonces, en mitad de la canción, cuando un grito proveniente de las grandes puertas del Gran Salón detuvo la despreocupada actividad dentro de él. Dragones. Les atacaban, cosa que no era muy habitual, no los esperaban hasta dentro de una semana.

-Valka, ve a casa, si ves a tu hermano dile que estaré defendiendo la casa de Hallison, estaba pariendo, por lo que oí.

-Ten cuidado -pidió ella, echando a correr a casa. Todas las chicas de su edad cazaban dragones ya, ella misma había asistido al entrenamiento, pero se negaba a luchar. No sería ella quién los matara, sus creencias iban en contra de eso. A sus padres les había decepcionado, pues ambos eran, salvando a los jefes de la tribu, los cazadores más fuertes de la tribu. De hecho su hermano se las arreglaba para ganar en casi todas las pruebas de los juegos de invierno a Estoico. Ella misma, a pesar de las apariencias, había ganado en un par de ocasiones al hijo del jefe. Aunque una cosa eran unos Juegos casi inofensivos, y otra matar criaturas que -creía- podían ser entrenadas.

No pudo hablar con su hermano, pero por lo que vio desde las ventanas de su casa, había tenido la misma idea que Estoico. Logró identificar a su padre siendo la pesadilla de un Cremallerus y a su madre, desde su habitación, la vio luchar contra un Nadder, cerca de un acantilado. Se detuvo a observar a la mujer, llena de sangre que imaginaba sería del complicado parto. Se puso de espaldas a la ventana para alcanzar un libro, a la luz del fuego se leía bien y así se distraía de las mismas preocupaciones que la asolaban siempre. Alzó la mirada de nuevo y dejó caer el libro de la impresión.

Vio al Nadder golpeando la cabeza de su madre con la cola, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y precipitarse hacia el mar. No, no llegaría al mar, el puerto se extendía a ras de agua, se mataría si caía desde esa altura. El dragón se lanzaba en picado hacia el agua. Valka, tras salir de casa, corría hacia el sitio donde habían estado luchando, ignorando el peligro, cuando la criatura dejó a su madre, que sangraba preocupantemente por la cabeza, en el suelo y lamía la herida con su lengua, aunque no dejaba de sangrar a una velocidad de vértigo. Salió corriendo hacia su padre, pero la voz de su madre la detuvo a medio camino.

-Valka, hija mía... no sobreviviré a esto. El dragón ha intentado... salvarme... n-no lo entiendo...-hablaba pausadamente, cada vez más ausente- dile a tu padre y a tu hermano que os quiero... mucho.. te quiero, hija -no hubo más que decir. La muerte se apoderó de su cuerpo, no había nadie a menos de cincuenta metros, ella era la única testigo de lo que acababa de pasar.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, alcanzó a su padre, inmerso en la batalla. No intentó llamarle, la voz no iba a salir de su garganta, ya había asumido eso, por lo que agarró fuertemente su brazo, con una fuerza que ella misma no sabía que tenía, y arrastró al mayor hacia el cadáver de su madre. Al día siguiente encontraría al dragón, que había huido del lugar con el pico ensangrentado, en medio de la plaza, empalado en una estaca como advertencia a los demás dragones.

Las cosas a partir de ese momento no fueron iguales para ella. Estoico había ofrecido toda la ayuda que estuviese en sus manos a su padre, su hermano parecía haber reafirmado el odio que sentía hacia ellos. Ella no quería contar cómo el Nadder había intentado salvar a su madre, seguramente alegarían que estaba demasiado afectada para ver las cosas como habían pasado realmente. Sólo se lo contaría a su hermano algo más de veinte años después, cuando volviera a la aldea.

Por las noches estar en casa se le hacía una tortura. No tenía a su madre para hablar, todo le recordaba a ella, por lo que solía escapar a lugares extraños y a veces algo peligrosos. La primera noche la había pasado en una de las cuevas cercanas a la playa. La segunda la había pasado en un claro, en medio del bosque. Y esa tercera noche la pasó en el cerrado Gran Salón. El viento hacía temblar las ventanas, se oía cómo chocaba contra las puertas. Silbaba suavemente una melodía conocida, que se caló en su piel y le llevó una oleada de aire caliente y reconfortante.

Alzó la vista para ver a Estoico con su traje de batalla, su arma preferida colgando de su espalda. Se desarmaba mientras avanzaba hacia ella, comenzando a cantar. Como hipnotizada se levantó, esperando que llegara hasta ella. En uno de los versos, él dejaba la canción, pasandole el relevo. Ella la continuaba, agarrando la mano del joven, bailando por completo. No necesitaban a los músicos, la melodía se encontraba en su corazón, en el de ambos, al unísono.

-Tu padre me ha llamado al ver que no estabas en casa. Toda la aldea está buscándote -explicó, con voz suave, dejando entrever la preocupación en su voz una vez terminado el baile. Ella había obrado mal, escapando de casa. Entendía que perder a una madre era más duro incluso de lo que aparentaba, él había pasado una época de rebeldía al perder a la suya.

-Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-No lo sabía. No sé porque he venido aquí, en primer lugar. Pero te he encontrado, eso es lo que importa. No vuelvas a hacerme esto.

-¿Hacerte esto? -levantó la ceja, con una sincera sonrisa, disfrazada de sarcasmo. Las mariposas de su estómago parecían haberse convertido en Pesadillas Monstruosas, la piel sentía cosquillas agradables, y sus ilusiones de muchacha enamorada se reafirmaban.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, Valka -susurró, alzando la cabeza de ella, que la había agachado por la vergüenza, con una mano curtida de las batallas. Los labios de Estoico el Inmenso eran secos y estaban cortados, pero a ella le supieron a gloria. -Volvamos a tu casa, estarán preocupados. La próxima vez ven a hablar conmigo. Tengo la capacidad sentimental de un hacha, pero intentaré ayudarte como pueda.

_Valka observaba la estatua que habían erigido de su marido. Había estado mucho tiempo separada de él, pero en cuanto le había visto, en la cueva, todos los sentimientos que creían extinguidos tomaron una fuerza inhóspita. Quería queéll la odiara, la gritara, no que se quedara callado. Fue el momento en el que peor lo pasó en toda su vida, él ni siquiera se dignaba a hablarla. Luego descubrió los secos y cortados labios de él, que no habían cambiado en veinte años. No había entendido cómo, ni por qué él le había perdonado tan fácilmente. No lo entendía, no era lo que esperaba._

-¿_Bonita, verdad? Ahora podrá cuidarnos siempre _-_su hijo y su nuera se acercaron a ella, tomados de la mano. _

-_Me gustaría haber pasado más tiempo con vosotros... Me habría gustado que el...asistiera a tu boda, Hipo. No soy yo la que debería... estar aquí. _-_Se refugió ente las capas de abrigo de su ropa festiva. Había abandonado el Gran Salón, donde se estaba casando el jefe de la tribu, para pasar unos momentos con la estatua del hombre al que seguía amando. _

-_Él está con nosotros, mamá. Nos mira desde el valhalla. Era lo que él me decía siempre que me lamentaba porque no estabas en los momentos importantes. No lo digo para... echarte la culpa ni nada... es…_

_Valka asintió comprendiendo el punto de su hijo. Dio la vuelta, para entrar de nuevo al salón._

–_Vamos, hijo, hay que asegurarse de que todo el mundo lo esté pasando bien –una solitaria lágrima surcó un camino hasta el suelo, pero la mujer la limpió inmediatamente. Era momento de divertirse, ya lloraría todo lo perdido en otra ocasión._


End file.
